Waiting for an Angel
by OrionBiiru
Summary: A sad young lady waiting for her true love while counting the days for the tragedy of an arranged marriage. Will her Prince Charming arrive? HungaryxPrussia HungaryxAustria
1. Introduction

While other young girls were having fun, she was sewing.

While other young girls were picking flowers, she was cooking.

While other young girls were in love, she was crying.

"You will have to serve your husband" they said.

"You must do this to bring honour to the Hederváry Family"

"You will marry Mr. Roderich Edelstein"

It seemed like a sad fairytale. She was always treated like a princess, but she never dreamed of such a sad ending like this. In those fairytales her nun used to tell her before bedtime, princesses were always rescued by their prince charming and lived "Happily ever after" with the man they loved. But her story wouldn't end like that; she was going to marry Mr. Roderich Edelstein of Austria just for the sake of her family. She was going to marry someone she didn't even know, just to bring honour to her household. Were all those fairytales, only beautiful lies?

As the only heiress of the Hederváry fortune, she had to marry a gentleman in a very good position and her parents had already made the necessary arrangements to make that happen. She started to believe that the arrangement was made even before she could walk. Why did they wait so long to tell her that it was pointless for her to fall in love?

These were only some of the questions she used to ask herself since her parents told her about her fiancée. They had told her that she was the handsome son of a rich gentleman and that he was indeed a very skilled musician. Eliszabeta had not met him before, but she was hoping it wasn't true. Although she liked music and fancy stuff, she hoped him to be a carefree, stubborn and funny happy man…like her friend Gilbert!


	2. Chapter 1

Eliszabeta woke up by herself. It was 5.30am and she already could hear the noise of the maids making breakfast. It was usually served at 10.00am, but today Mr. Edelstein was arriving at 8.30am to meet his future wife. She was not nervous at all, but she really wished Gilbert was there to make her smile.

Although Gilbert Weillschmidt was such an idiot, he could always make her laugh. They had been friends since they met in the manners school. She remembered that she used to tell him that she could see why his parents forced him to enter that manners school, and he would always get pissed and challenge her to a race or something. Sometimes she managed to win, but he would claim she had cheated or something like that, because "The awesome Gilbert always wins".

She missed him so much! Some years had already passed since they last spend time together. He had to return to Prussia to deal with his father's business, as he was the elder son. She used to write him time to time, but the replies just stopped arriving, however she didn't stop writing nor waiting. She still hoped he will come and save her from this arranged marriage, he was a Prince after all! Why couldn't she marry him?

Eliszabeta snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bells of the church toll. Immediately, a maid entered her room with a new dress in hand and started dressing her. Mr. Edelstein had already arrived and she couldn't care less. She was bored of cursing to herself and making angry faces, she had to face it anyway. Face it and wait for her true Prince Charming to come, wait for The Awesome Gilbert Weillschmidt of Prussia.

When Eliszabeta got to the dining room, her parents and her fiancée were already seated, waiting for her. As she had thought, he immediately stood up and walked towards her.

-Miss. Hederváry, good morning- he said politely.

-Good morning, Mr. Edelstein, it's an honour to have you visiting this household- she lied.

-The honour is all mine, my beautiful lady- he replied as he kissed her hand.

Her parents hadn't lied at all, he was a handsome gentleman indeed. But still, he was so different from her dear Gilbert. The Prince of Prussia hated formalities and didn't like that polite language, sometimes he acted more like a farmer than like a Prince. Maybe that was what Eliszabeta liked from him, he was always brave enough to live as he liked to, brave enough to be happy.


	3. Chapter 2

Once everyone was seated, the first dishes started to arrive. Everything looked so delicious! Eliszabeta wanted to eat everything, but as she was taught she had to have small portions and maintain the right manners on table. Mr. Edelstein had very good manners, although Eliszabeta was almost sure he hadn't attended to the manners school. The breakfast was silent, except from the sounds of the dishes and the silverware, Mr. and Mrs. Hederváry were admiring his future son in law, and Eliszabeta was lost in her thoughts, while Mr. Edelstein was displaying his finest manners. That awkward silence went on until Mrs. Hederváry started the topic of which Eliszabeta was afraid to talk of.

-Mr. Edelstein, we have already talked about this, but I am afraid my daughter is not very aware of the matter- said politely Mrs. Hederváry.

-If that is the situation, I will be glad to explain it to Ms. Hederváry- replied Mr. Edelstein with a polite smile.

-Oh, yes please Mr. Edelstein- said Mrs. Hederváry – How kind of you!

Mr. Edelstein began explaining. The wedding was going to be celebrated in four months, in the Edelstein Mansion in Austria, but Eliszabeta would go three months earlier so she could learn about her duties and get used to speak in German. Immediately after the wedding, Eliszabeta would acquire the title of "Mrs. Edelstein of Vienna" and would have to attend the duties of a noblewoman.

-Oh! How delightful! –Said Mrs. Hederváry- Don't you agree, Eliszabeta?

-Yes I do, mother- Lied Eliszabeta

While her parents and her fiancé kept talking, she went back to her thoughts.

In four months she would be "Eliszabeta Edelstein of Vienna", and would be married to a nobleman. No more going out alone to take walks around the lake, or sleeping until the hour she wanted. As her mother told her daily, she would now have to serve her husband and obey all his demands, forget her loved Hungarian Language and get used to the German. She was going to abandon her household and live in a whole new place, a new reality. She would not be Hederváry anymore, she was going to be Edelstein…just in for brief months.

She would have loved to stay in the Hederváry Household, walking by the lake and gathering flowers. Waking up at the time she wanted and playing with her dear dogs, having a nice afternoon riding in horseback. Writing letters to her beloved Gilbert and falling asleep waiting for his reply. What if he came for her? What if he saved her from this horrible fairytale? What if she could be "Mrs. Eliszabeta Weillschmidt of Danzig"?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 was uploaded incomplete! I´ve just uploaded the updated version, please check it! Sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for reading and reviewing \(^.^)/

Weeks passed, and the time to move to Austria had arrived. Eliszabeta had to make a great effort to get up from her bed and even to open the curtains. She had dreamed with Gilbert, she had dreamed that they were walking by the lake holding hands, laughing. His beautiful smile and the priceless sound of his laugh were the only thing she would have needed to brighten up a cloudy day like that. Why did he only stay in her dreams? She still had hopes of waking by his side, and listen from his mouth that this was only a bad dream, that she was safe now, with him.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

-Ms. Hederváry breakfast is ready- said the maid

-Oh, thank you, but I still have to pack my things- replied Eliszabeta

-Oh, no! Mrs. Hederváry has told me to pack your things and leave them ready for 11 o'clock

-Well, thank you, I will be in the dining room in a second

Eliszabeta got dressed and met her parents at the dining room. His father was reading and her mother had an excited expression in her face, as always since the marriage was announced. It seemed like her mother was going to get married and not Eliszabeta, she was always talking about that and bragging over his future son-in-law. By the other hand, his father was not excited at all, he was indifferent as to most of things. Sometimes Eliszabeta wondered if her parents got married also by and arrangement. They were so different and it even seemed like they were not in love. She had never listened her father say sweet things to her mother, or her mother kiss his father, not even in his cheek. Was her life going to be like that?

Well, she didn't care at all. If she didn't love her husband, why would she want to kiss him or to hear sweet words from his mouth? Eliszabeta was sure that Gilbert would come to save her from that awful marriage; Mr. Edelstein did not seem like a bad man at all but her heart had been and was always going to be from Gilbert Weillschmidt Prince of Prussia, or as she liked to call him, just Gil.

She hadn't been aware of the time and it was already 11.30am, everyone was hurrying and her mother had changed her dress to a fancier one. She had decided not to wear her best dress to meet Mr. Edelstein, and she hadn't even fixed her hair well enough. She was going to arrive to Vienna as she always was, with a simple dress and a simple hairdo. She had that childish hope that if she arrived not being correctly dressed for the occasion, the Edelstein family would send her back home as she didn't seemed suitable for their son.

So the bells tolled and everyone went outside the house to say goodbye to Eliszabeta. Her father was there standing still while her mother was crying loudly, making a scene as always. The servants where putting Eliszabeta's luggage into the carriage. Mr. Edelstein was helping Eliszabeta to get in. She was making her best effort not to cry and didn't even turned to say goodbye to her parents. The carriage's door was closed, and started moving, as Eliszabeta watched her dreams and memories stay behind. At least she still had with her that old key Gil gave her the day she saw his smile for the last time.


End file.
